


my homie (a.)

by ikksnay



Series: pressure [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikksnay/pseuds/ikksnay
Summary: "Ah."It was such a tiny lil’ sound, I didn't even notice it 'til I was almost out the door with the others. Yusuke was standing totally still back by the escalators."Uh... What's up?""I, ah... Appear to have misplaced my wallet."C'mon, man. That's it? I almost tched and walked right the hell out, ‘til I caught another glimpse of that shitty maze over his shoulder. So annoying. So glad we're done with that shit for the night. Always changing, dark as hell, so huge we need a car..."Oh. Ah.""Ah."





	my homie (a.)

**Author's Note:**

> ryuji tackles his conflicted feelings for the weird new guy.
> 
> the bumbling teens song from persona 5 is probably the finest and most bumbling among the persona games: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1V9b3oYfk4s

"Ah."

It was such a tiny lil’ sound, I didn't even notice it 'til I was almost out the door with the others. Yusuke was standing totally still back by the escalators.

"Uh... What's up?"

"I, ah... Appear to have misplaced my wallet."

C'mon, man. That's it? I almost tched and walked right the hell out, ‘til I caught another glimpse of that shitty maze over his shoulder. So annoying. So glad we're done with that shit for the night. Always changing, dark as hell, so huge we need a car...

"Oh. Ah."

"Ah."

* * *

 Ugh. We were two floors down in sullen silence when my pocket buzzed. I grunted at Yusuke to hold up and yanked the phone out. Finally noticed, huh, I thought a bit dully. Bastards.

> What's up?

Joker. I tched to myself as I replied.

> Art guy lost his wallet
> 
> Oh. Nice of you.
> 
> Oh whatever
> 
> Think of it as a walk. We cleared out the first floors well.
> 
> Oh yeah cool nice walk with the weird dude obsessed with seeing Ann naked cool
> 
> Yeah. That sucked. I think he's just not sure how to interact with people. He was raised by someone who saw him as an object.

I couldn't help but scoff out loud now as I replied.

> Whatever I had a shitty dad too
> 
> You're right. I'm sorry. He doesn't have your mom though.
> 
>  
> 
> Still there?
> 
> Yeah ok fair enough
> 
> Just talk to him for a while. Get to know him. I think you two have something in common, anyway.
> 
> What's that supposed to mean bastard
> 
> ;)
> 
> Don't give me that shit!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Hello??? Get back here!!!!!!!!!

Nothing. Face burning, I stuffed my phone back in my pocket.

“Okay, Yusuke-- Yusuke?”

Empty air. He wandered off. Of course. Groaning, I stuffed my hands on my pockets and stalked off through the shitty subway.

* * *

 “I apologize. I did not notice you had stopped.”

“I _told_ you to stop, dude! You just weren't listening!”

He hesitated before responding. I almost just stormed off, but he looked scared for a sec, so... I waited.

“I'm sorry… I believe you made a noise? I was... not sure if it would be polite or not to remark on it, and after some thought decided not to react at all…”

“Dude, that's--” _Imagine not having my mom..._

“Uh, that's fine, then. Uh, sorry, man,”

“It's… quite alright.”

We took the next escalator in silence. This was as deep as we went earlier-- gotta be here somewhere.

“Alright… Think it's back where the target was? Remember, you rushed ‘em, maybe you dropped it or somethin’?”

This time, _he_ scoffed-- _and_ straightened his back and posed with hand on hip. Come on, dude...

“Nonsense. My attack was perfect. I am sure because I took special precautions with my belongings for my first foray into this… labyrinth of desire,”

The fact that I didn't say “not enough of ‘em, I guess” better buy me favors from Akira for the next fourteen years. I swallowed that back and just nodded along as he continued.

“It is… Strangely beautiful, no? Or, perhaps I feel _pressured_ or indeed _required_ to say as such about the true form of the human heart; as one fueled by such a heart, is it even possible for me to find it ugly, or would that be sacrilege to my very being?”

“U-uhh… Yeah,” I said, totally lost. He definitely didn't notice me respond anyway. Like, damn, maybe I could just leave...

“However… I am clearly able to recognize the ugliness in other's hearts and actions. Am I then inherently separate from those whose hearts fuel Mementos, or are all its inhabitants, too, bound to this cloyingly sweet pride that leads us to find beauty within and ugliness without..?”

There was some of that weird old-fashioned string music at this point. I spun around just in time to see Yusuke’s weirdo Persona playing the… thing. Then he turned back into blue mist and disappeared as Yusuke paused and turned around, lookin’ a little worried but mostly confused.

“What's wrong?”

Okay. Great. So his Persona plays weird music on its own sometimes. Sure.

“Uh… nothin’, man, just thought I heard somethin’,”

He smiled the most angelic, peaceful, annoying-ass, condescending smile I'd ever seen. “Ah, I see. Next time, I would be perfectly happy to advise you in taking the same precautions to ease your mind as I have--”

“Why? Apparently they weren't enough,” I blurted out. Oops. Sorry, Akira.

* * *

 “Oo-kay, we're here. What's it look like?”

“I assure you, I did not lose it here-- I was very cautious--”

“Okay, okay, fine. Just in case, okay?” Phew. Time for a break-- we'd been arguing over where to start searching for the last five minutes. I couldn't believe I missed awkward silence. I wandered over to lean on the bent metal railing by the entrance and watched him stomp across the tunnel while explaining to me why I was wrong.

“I cannot possibly explain it again. Before engaging the target, I was careful to secure my belongings. I knew that my skills would prove vital in the battle to come and thus was determined to settle my thoughts before the encounter! Do you understand?”

“Uh, nah, man, tell me a thirtieth time?” At that, he harrumphed and started stomping around and searching twice as fast. Cool. Use your anger, dude, that's healthy. When he was done searching, he straightened up and dusted his hands dramatically. Damn, I don't need to add that, actually, he does everything dramatically. Go ahead and add “dramatically” to everything I've said he did.

“And of course, it is nowhere to be found. We could have saved ourselves an awful lot of hassle if you'd just listened to me…” here he got that same asshole smile as before... “but I'm willing to forgive and forget.”

“Yeah. Damn. Hey, what color is your wallet, blue?”

“It's more of a... dark cobalt, or possibly even a midnight--”

I threw the wallet that had been neatly placed on the banister by someone who clearly didn't want to lose it and also clearly got a huge head after a successful attack and forgot all about it. His face froze as he caught it in a sort of surprised goldfish thing. It was great.

“I… Ah.”

“Yeah, ah. Can we go now.” It wasn't a question, I was already turning around to leave with my hands stuffed in my pockets.

“Wait!” He scrambled over while trying to bow at the same time and almost tripped, which cheered me up a bit. “I apologize-- I-- What a foolish error. Please-- Ah!” He beamed like he'd solved a puzzle. “Allow me to treat you to dinner as thanks for indulging my foolishness.” He scrambled to get his wallet back out.

“No, c’mon, you don't have to--”

“I insist! I-- Ah.”

Yeah, wallet was empty, I bet you had a feeling.

* * *

 Shit. Be careful about wishing for awkward silence. It took two floors for Yusuke to stop clenching his teeth. I sighed.

“Look, dude, everyone forgets stuff sometimes, it's whatever.”

It took him a minute to respond. “Yes. However… I believe my conduct in remedying my mistake was poor at best, and more likely abominably rude.”

“Well… damn, first off, nice vocab word. But, uh, yeah, you were being an asshole."

He just nodded. "Perhaps any beauty has some small seed of ugliness within." Wow. Already returning to his confident asshole self. That made me mad.

"Uh, yeah, _okay_. You the beauty? Sure it's just a seed?"

He nodded along for a sec, then froze and turned to look at me, shocked. Oh, good, you listening now?

"Lemme remind you while we're talkin’ about it, you were also a complete and total asshole to Ann! Nobody cares if you only wanted her to model or not, don't force shit like that on people! Damn, dude, you know how scared she got?”

He was at a loss for words again. Well, good, I wasn't done anyway.

“Okay. Lemme put this in weirdo artist terms. That crap you pulled with Ann was uuu-gly. Like, I get that you think she's beautiful or whatever, but who says you get to, like… Do whatever you want, just because she's beautiful? You think you got some kinda right to scare the shit out of her, just because of that? Like… What? We literally saw you as a painting hanging on a wall, is that what you think of beautiful people, too?!”

He just kept staring. Eventually, his mouth slowly dropped open in horror. There we go.

“Yeah. You did some bad stuff, dude.”

Back to awkward silence. Well, awkward for him anyway, I was practically humming. He was just staring at the ground for a while, then quietly started tapping on his phone.

“What's up, dude, someone make a new art?”

“I will let Joker know that I intend to resign immediately.”

“Res-- Whoah, no!” I snatched his phone. “Dude! That's not what I meant! Everyone makes mistakes, remember? Just… Damn, dude, I don't want you to turn out like Madarame or Kamoshida, bastards who don't give a shit about anybody, you know? So, like… uh…” Shit. He was lookin’ at me with amazed wide eyes and I just had nothin’ to finish my big speech with. Uh, what was the thing from earlier..? “Look for beauty, but act beautifully..?” Oof. That was a stretch. His expression got serious. Uh oh.

“I believe I understand.” Oh, ok, cool. He grasped my hands and shook them once, furiously. “Thank you”.

His hands were kinda cold and bony, but nice. Like, nice and elegant? Ah, geez, I yanked my hands back and pretended to laugh to cover a blush. Shut up.

“Damn, dude. It's ok. Tell you what, I'll treat you, and you treat me the next three times, okay?”

Of course, he looked more shocked now than I had ever seen. “T-three?! Two at most would be fair--”

“Hey, buyer’s market.”

“Pardon? I don't believe you're using that phrase correctly. Furthermore, I don't think it would apply even if you had.”

“ ‘Ah.’ ”

“Yes, you realize-- hey!”

Anyway yeah that was our first date you were right, stop smirking, Aki, you asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> ryu: ok your turn wtf did you think we had in commin
> 
> ryu: *common
> 
> aki: You both dye your hair and you both like popped collars.
> 
>  
> 
> ryu: ..? WTF??? THAT'S IT??
> 
> aki: ;)
> 
> ryu: god


End file.
